


白兰花

by fujiwarachiyoko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiwarachiyoko/pseuds/fujiwarachiyoko
Summary: （我可以在这里打预警吗？🤣）1. 文中是菊耀Only，但是彼此都有过别的情人2. 两个人都不是什么好人，短打速写，考据无，设定并不严谨3. 有窒息play，不适者避
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	白兰花

你的存在让夏日变得残忍而漫长。  
——引子  
  
王耀没有想到，他再次见到本田菊，竟然是在上海。  
进入农历七月份，上海还是那么热。古书上说“七月流火”，可整个上海滩都沉浸在盛夏的余韵中，暧昧着沉沦着，不愿醒来。出了梅，江南的热就是湿乎乎的，那种黏腻的感觉糊在皮肤上，出门一刻钟就是一头汗。  
王耀扣紧风纪扣，把热腾腾的水汽锁进身体里。他面如冠玉、神色沉静如水，穿着灰色的中山装，就这样走进了上海的灯红酒绿里。  
临行前，他最常用的搭档王梅梅向他挥了挥手，嫣然一笑：“那种地方我是不好去的呀。王长官，祝你好运。”  
不知怎地，王耀总觉得梅梅的笑容里很有那么一丝幸灾乐祸的意思。即使是在中统，女孩子们还是爱八卦的，他知道这些年轻漂亮的姑娘们会叽叽喳喳聚在一起，暗戳戳地议论他古板到近乎孤僻，从来不出入那些风月场所。当然，在王长官面前，她们都能摆出一副顺从又敬业的模样。  
自己的老搭档都这么说了，王耀只好微微勾起唇角，不置可否便是态度。出门时下了几滴雨，梅梅撑伞送他上车，在弯腰的时候，王耀注意到她旗袍的盘口上挂着一串白兰花。  
“白兰花。”王耀抬起头，望着梅梅，他这个搭档的品味一向很好，是个很讲究的女孩儿。平时梅梅会喷香水，不会太浓，也不至于淡到缺乏情韵。今天她在衣襟上别一串白兰花，那芳洁的气息在雨中沁开，幽远，像一脉久远的回忆一般。  
“啊，你认出来啦。”梅梅伸手抿了抿鬓角，她的笑容仍旧是爱娇的，“最近是白兰花盛开的季节。王长官要是喜欢，我们给买一捧，放你办公桌上，好不好？”  
他搭在车把手上的手微微一颤。暮色四合，没有人看清楚。不着痕迹地，王耀眯了眯眼睛。他缓缓张开薄薄的双唇，出口的话却是温和的：  
“好啊，那就麻烦你们了。”  
  
去娼馆的路上，一直在下雨。  
王耀坐在汽车后座。他喜欢下雨天，却不喜欢今晚。王耀有轻度近视，五光十色的霓虹灯光在他眼前渲染、变形，迷离的一片，成为记忆的温床。有些记忆是光与夜的鬼魅，总能在某时某地杀他个措手不及。  
——哪怕只是一朵白兰花。  
“我们中国人把有为的年轻人称作‘惨绿少年'。”  
“不好意思，不过，在下是真的理解不了。”他的声音从很遥远的地方逼近，那是个有点犹豫的声音，也格外令他心软。他没看见他，却看见一朵白兰花被举到自己面前：  
“在在下看来，耀君是纯白的。”  
王耀仰起头，摇曳的、温暖的城市灯火将他的脸庞烘托得分外伤情。他鲜有表情波动，此时此，那眉梢眼角的缱绻和怀念才分外动人。他在心中低低地叹了一声，只觉自己的叹息也是冷的。  
——白兰花，是献给长夏的花。  
  
王耀暗自庆幸自己的日语还没丢。这一晚，在觥筹交错之间，他和那名姓真岛的男子谈笑风生，处得很是愉快。  
真岛是这家娼馆的主人，毫无疑问他是日本人，但王耀听说这个男人的身份十分复杂。他的身后一直跟着一位穿红色振袖和服的少女，两个人兄妹相称。在王耀看来，他们的举止所透露的暧昧欣喜，早就超出了一般兄妹关系。少女虽在娼馆中生活，却眉目舒朗，自有一种纯真的气质，这一切都令王耀暗自纳罕。  
“王先生有意和我们建立合作关系的话，不胜欣喜。”在十指相握的时候，真岛很郑重地说道。  
王耀含笑点头，一直沉默的少女，此时却突然开了腔：“王先生，用过枪吗？”  
“我是陆士出身。”王耀处变不惊，坦荡荡迎上了少女的目光：“小姐眼光敏锐，想必是看见我手上有茧了吧？我王某人回国之后蹉跎了一段时日，这几年才开始经商。”  
国人前往陆士又一无所成者甚多。少女听王耀这么说，当下矜持地点一点头，她的眼睛像黑色的玻璃珠子，美丽而无机质。真岛张了张口，似乎想说什么，却听一个声音从他们身后响起：  
“在下可以作证。”王耀回过头去，只见一个西装革履、面容清俊的男人正独坐于小纱窗下。他微微扬起清瘦的下颌，唇角挂着一丝无谓的笑容，那双漆黑的眸子却是光芒如炬，正紧紧盯着王耀：“——你的枪法是我教的，是不是，耀君？”  
  
本田菊和王耀叫了一个雅间。  
王耀一面坐定，一面在暗自腹诽这场景的诡异：他竟然在执行任务时见到了本田菊，还是在东洋人开的娼馆里。现在的本田菊倒是显得很镇定，他点燃了一根威斯敏特香烟，比起他们分手决裂的那次，眉宇之间多了几分从容。  
“本田。虽然很感谢你给我解围，但我该走了。”王耀下意识地说了汉语。他觉得自己在说母语时会显得强势一些——日语，实在是一种过于暧昧的语言。  
“又要走了吗？”本田菊抬起眼来。他的语气依旧没什么温度，当下只用修长的手指夹着烟，这个男人连吞云吐雾的样子也是优雅的。暖融融的光从木窗里透出来，四周都是浮花浪蕊的笑语，而本田菊却闭上了眼睛，他仿佛来自一个更加静定的世界。他的声音依旧有些犹豫，这犹豫总能乱人心曲：  
“就不能陪我一会吗？”  
“可是我们已经没什么可说的了。”王耀站起身来，他在竭力克制着自己的情绪：“我有我的事要做。”  
“王耀。”在转身的瞬间，王耀感觉自己的手臂被本田菊一把扣住了。这是他第一次连名带姓地称呼他，很不礼貌。王耀回过脸去，突如其来的恼怒和慌乱让他有些口不择言：“为什么要这样？我早就说过我们不合适了，你还想听什么呢？”他睁大了眼睛，不知怎的，语气间竟然带上了一丝哽咽：“……放过我吧，菊。我已经没什么能给你的了。”  
几乎是一瞬间，本田菊的表情就冷了下去：  
“耀君不会觉得，我已经丧失自尊到要听你承认不爱我吧。”他扳着王耀的肩膀，强迫他与自己四目相对。王耀的眼眸依旧清澈如水，他自己并不清楚：只要他看见本田菊，那双沉寂多年的眼眸，就能顾盼多情。  
本田菊凑近王耀，在他耳畔一字一顿地道：  
“不管你怎么想，我爱你。我一直爱你。”  
没想到这话却惹怒了王耀。他扬起脸，刚刚的软弱之色已经一扫而空。那双本田菊无时或忘的丹凤眼宛如两个幽深的枪口，他一抿嘴唇，将双眸挑衅地眯成了线：“本田菊，你不要得寸进尺，也不要自我感动了。”  
他伸出手来，那双禁欲的、修长的手，原来也是充满力与美的。悄然无声的对峙，他将手搭上本田菊的肩头。这是他曾经重复过无数次的动作，指肚轻轻降落在他马甲的瞬间，王耀回眸一笑，他的情欲像烈火般燃烧，点燃了残存的理性，也为那张霜雪般冷淡的容颜增添三分艳丽，冰与火的交织最动人心：  
“谁说我不爱你。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话的。  
说罢，那张冷丽的脸上漾出一个嘲讽的笑容。他扬起下颌，笑得潇洒不羁。可本田菊分明见得，那双向来波澜不惊的眼眸中，恐惧的神色一闪而过。这是多么令人恐怖的感情啊！王耀似乎也感到害怕，他搭在本田菊肩头的手指猛地收紧，似乎是在索取，又似乎在拒绝。  
一滴冰冷的泪珠从他无暇的面孔上划过，烙下一道滚烫的伤痕。他几乎是在拥抱他了。  
——直到现在，依旧爱你。  
  
王耀是被本田菊推到床上的。  
他把他堵在墙角，几乎要吻到窒息。本田菊尽兴之后才发现王耀已经有些喘不过气，便沿着他修长的脖颈一路向下，啃噬他的喉结，听王耀潮汐般起伏的呻吟声。解开风纪扣时，他实在是忍不住，在王耀皓白的脖子上咬了一口。  
血腥在口腔中蔓延了开来。王耀压抑着喘息，道：“你难道忘了……我站着不容易高潮吗。”  
这话一出口，他就感觉本田菊一把将自己推开，自己的躯体向后倒去，幸好是柔软的床铺接纳了他。  
他的头绳不知道什么时候被扯断了，王耀披头散发地直起身来，抬手就给了本田菊一耳光。  
王耀这个人的报复心一向很强。他的手法又快又狠，“啪”的一声，本田菊白皙的脸庞顿时就红肿了一片。王耀笑得很狡黠，他的手搭在本田菊赤裸的胸膛上，似乎是要把他往外推，又似乎是在有意无意地摸索着他的胸肌。  
这床被褥是丝绸的。王耀的头发尽披散在肩头，本田菊将他剥得干干净净，随意躺在床上，丝绸如水般滑过细腻的肌肤。他的手在他大腿根部游走着，感受着那触手生温的感受。  
“耀君的头发一直没剪吗？”本田菊俯下身，在王耀耳边吹着气。  
“没……”王耀一个眼波睨过来：“你不喜欢？”  
“不。在下一直很喜欢。”本田菊的语气中有一丝莫名的怀念，他们调整好姿势，王耀的手划过本田菊的面颊，轻声道：“你的前戏做得真好。”  
他的话很快被自己的呻吟打断。本田菊很快进入了状态，实际上，他觉得性器是丑陋的，但他记得某个燥热的午后，王耀低下头去，轻轻张开双唇，略带困难地吞吐着他的性器。  
午后的阳光很和善，王耀的影子被打到墙上。他柔软的长发被他随意掖在耳后，有几缕随着动作微微晃动，本田菊一面享受着他牙齿轻轻磕碰的快感，一面有些失神地望向那面墙。王耀秀挺的鼻、流畅的面部曲线有种纯洁的美感，他青春的剪影都令他心折。  
又是一个炎热的午后。王耀的呻吟带了一丝风情，他依旧很喜欢，只是这岁月累加的风情让他不得不失神——没有人能抵过孤独带来的恐惧，他也一样。他以为王耀是永恒的，即使有一天他不再爱他，王耀也是永恒的，却没想到“王耀”这个符号本身，比他们的爱情消解得更快。  
可他还爱着这个面目全非的他。即使已经找不到爱他的理由，他也还是爱着他。  
王耀被本田菊压在身下，本田菊的动作还是那么有力，他的身体素质向来很好。王耀感到一阵半真半假的意乱神迷，他想自己还是很享受的，于是很配合地勾起脚尖、配合着本田菊的节奏。蓦地，一团白色闯入他的视线里。王耀睁大了眼睛。  
——那是一束白兰花，摆在角落里。芳洁美丽，一如初见，致命的纯洁。只是这房间里充斥着各种气味，汗水的味道、唾液的味道、精液的味道，让他迷醉其中又不知今夕何夕。在这种场合里，白兰花的味道竟也微乎其微了。  
——明明是那么芬芳的花。

本田菊执意要送王耀回去。  
“你明明知道的，我不会告诉你我真正的住址。”  
站在午夜的路灯下，王耀和本田菊调笑着。他从口袋中掏出一个便签，递给本田菊：“去这个地方吧。”  
“算是给我地址了吗？”本田菊从善如流，将那便签看了一眼后便收入怀中。这时，他往路边一瞥，看见一位老太太正弓着身子，慢慢地走过。她挎着篮子，篮子里还有一些白兰花。  
——想必是在夜总会边卖花的本地老人吧。本田菊想着，向那个老人走过去，彬彬有礼地道：“可以把剩下的白兰花卖给我吗？”  
老人自然是欣喜的，她颤巍巍地伸出了手，一面用上海话念叨着“前世买花，今生漂亮”，一面将那些花朵递给本田菊。待老人走后，本田菊便将花朵捧到王耀面前，笑道：“这白兰花还很新鲜，记得耀君喜欢。”  
王耀的表情却是超乎寻常的冷淡：“我不要。”  
本田菊的神色顿时有些错愕，他捧花的双手停留在半空中，一时也不知道是不是该收回来：“为什么？”  
王耀微微垂下眼帘，在灯光的渲染下，他的睫羽上似乎覆了一层淡淡的霜：“我已经不喜欢了。”  
  
本田菊开着车，王耀刚才冷淡的模样却在他心头挥之不去。他望着后视镜上王耀的影子，又觉得此时此刻的王耀神色和悦，似乎刚才的冷漠与不豫只是错觉。这时，王耀突然开口，打破了沉默：  
“你的毒品贸易做得还好吗？听说中东都有你们的地盘了。”  
本田菊握着方向盘的手微微一颤，他深吸了一口气：“原来耀君都知道啊。”他竭力想让自己的声音放得柔和些：“我们现在，还不是仇人吧。”  
“不是。”王耀把车窗摇开。本田菊的汽车从黄浦江边缓缓开过，扑面而来的江风吹散了王耀额前两缕青丝，也给沉闷的车内空间带来一丝清爽的气息。本田菊依旧在后视镜里寻找王耀的影子，在晦暗的光影里，王耀的眼神显得柔和纯真了许多：“可是，我们分手也不是因为仇恨啊。”  
“别说了，耀君。”本田菊的语气很果断。  
“我真的，什么都没法给你了。”王耀以手作梳，一下一下地梳着那披散着的青丝，语气中有一丝漫不经心：“你想要一个纯真无暇的爱人，不会成长也不会背叛，这些我都做不到。我报考黄埔的那段时间，你有多失望啊？”  
本田菊在后视镜中与王耀四目相对：“我是真心想对你好的。”  
“我也是。”王耀在他的眼睛中看到了痛苦，这让他说不下去了。可他还是要决心把这条路走完。  
王耀的叹息声很轻很轻，却缠绵悱恻，足以让他刻骨铭心：  
“其实，我们是注定的仇人了，或早或晚。”

王耀的小小别墅充满着江南园林的风情。即使是夜间造访，置身于融融灯火、盈盈水光之中，也不会觉得压抑。王耀在前引路，他的衣角与芭蕉叶相触，那草木的芬芳气息令本田菊倾心。  
在浴室门口，王耀耐心地叮嘱道：“客房离这里很近，你沐浴过后，便去休息吧。”  
王耀转身的瞬间，本田菊却再一次攥住了他的手。王耀抬起眼，只听本田菊简短地说道：“陪我。”  
他的吐息近在咫尺。不知是不是沾惹了江南夏夜的水汽，那双漆黑色的、沉寂的眼眸中竟荡漾着一丝脆弱的伤情。他的语气强硬，却近乎哀求。王耀敛容，他知道这就是离别了，于是毫不犹豫地搂上了本田菊的肩膀，微微阖上眼帘，在黑暗中寻找他。  
他的双唇是意料之外的柔软，那吞吐之间的热气、那在他脸颊上轻轻抚摸的手，都让王耀深深沉迷。  
——在浴室里做爱并没有想象中那般享受。王耀抵在大理石浴缸的内壁上被本田菊进入，他的肩胛骨被膈得生疼，本田菊紧紧地捏着他的膝盖，一下一下地顶弄着他。王耀仰着脖子喘息，他知道自己身材清瘦、身段亦美，却不知本田菊看这般模样会作何感想。他们的肌肤紧紧相贴，那种细腻又湿热的感觉令他难以忍耐。他颦了颦眉，挑衅的话终于脱口而出：  
“不是所有的男人……都是你这样……”  
王耀话音刚落，就感觉本田菊的手攥上了自己的脖子，在激烈的性爱中，这种举动无疑是饱含杀意。王耀只觉自己处在窒息的边缘，他的动作却没听，“啪啪”的水声被洗澡水吞没，显得颇为诡异。  
“你为什么不去死呢，耀君。”本田菊的语气温柔而低沉，他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着王耀的耳廓，像是情人间最自然不过的呢喃：“你为什么不去死呢。如果你死了，就没有人能折磨我了。”  
“哈……是啊，我为什么不去死呢？”王耀勉强地睁开眼睛，他竟然感到一丝释然：他知道本田菊活在自我厌恶中，而他也一样。可心中始终有一个信念在挣扎着——他还有一句话没有告诉他，这就是他求生欲的全部来源了。  
“本田菊，”王耀艰难地抬手，抓住了本田菊的手臂，本田菊下意识地松开了力度，却听王耀说道：  
“——只有天知道我多么爱你。”  
说罢，他的面孔上便浮现出一个明丽的笑容来。然而这笑容转瞬即逝，本田菊松开了手，王耀终于能大口大口地呼吸空气。他稍稍直起身来，一面承受着本田菊愈发激烈的进攻，一面怔怔地望着他们头顶的虚空。  
谁都没有掉眼泪。  
  
清晨。  
五点钟，上海的街道是难得的清凉。街上行人尚少，在街头一角，坐落着一栋独门独户。  
木门“吱呀”一声打开了，是穿着灰色长衫的王耀。他剪了利落的短发，越发衬得眉目舒朗、气质清冷。走在街道上，王耀整个人显得清清爽爽，是毫无牵挂的模样。  
走之前，他把自己的长发束成一束，放在本田菊枕边了。本田菊还在沉睡，王耀却有新的事要去做。  
这是他一生中的二十四小时，如果不幸长寿，他即将拥有很多的二十四小时。王耀想着，竭力想为过去的一夜赋予一点意义，却发现自己无法梳理好这一切。他把思绪放空，大踏步沿着街边走，路边白兰花的香气沁入他的衣料，是廉价而随处可得的芳馨，似乎找不出丝毫的珍贵之处。  
走到黄浦江边，王耀停了下来。他默默地站在不影响行人的地方吹了一会风，终于从衣兜里掏出了钥匙——他昨夜居所的钥匙，很果断地，一扬手腕，他将那钥匙丢入了黄浦江。  
江风扑面而来，带着凉丝丝的水汽。王耀眯了迷狭长的丹凤眼，感觉前所未有的清醒。他轻启双唇，低声呢喃：  
“——只有天知道我有多爱你。”  
“——其实我也不知道，我有多爱你。”  
天逐渐亮了，周边的行车和行人越来越多，汽车鸣笛的声音给城市染上了嘈杂的气息。王耀无趣地转过身去，随着行人的潮流，向新的一天奔去了。  
他的灰色衣襟湮没在人潮之中，不会有人再找到他。  



End file.
